PAPÁ
by Yunuen
Summary: Fic especial por el día del padre 17/junio/2012


**N/A:** Para efectos de este fic, las tortugas son tortuguitas de 3 años de edad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo este fic por gusto y con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PAPÁ**

Sorbía su té con deleitosa lentitud, regocijándose con su suave y consolador sabor.

Con los ojos cerrados, dejó la taza sobre la gastada mesita para concentrarse y permitir que el calor de la bebida llegara hasta el último de sus cansados músculos.

Cuidar de cuatro niños no había sido fácil desde el primer día en que los tuvo bajo su protección, y conforme más crecían, la tarea se iba volviendo titánica; pero como tenía que ir aprendiendo cómo cuidar a un niño prácticamente sobre la marcha, había descubierto que hay ciertos trucos de los cuales podía valerse en algunas ocasiones y poder permitirse un leve respiro como el de ahorita; uno de esos trucos era la televisión.

En esos momentos, los cuatro niños estaban frente a la televisión (que era en blanco y negro) viendo una divertida caricatura llamada Daniel el travieso.

- ¡Jajajaja! – rieron las cuatro tortuguitas por las travesuras que hacía el niño rubio llamado Daniel.

En ese capítulo, Daniel había ido con su padre, llamado Henry, a su trabajo, porque el Señor Henry Mitchel no había encontrado una niñera que cuidara de Daniel, y Daniel estaba convirtiendo la oficina de su padre en un caos total.

Splinter, sentado no muy lejos de los cuatro niños, sonrió, compadeciendo al pobre Señor Henry. Sabía que ese niño Daniel no era travieso porque se lo propusiera intencionalmente, sus "travesuras" eran meros accidentes: en su afán por descubrir el mundo, Daniel llegaba a cometer algunos accidentes que desquiciaban a todos los adultos, no sólo a sus padres.

Así eran sus cuatro niños, también hacían "travesuras": tiraban el azúcar, algún plato o taza, jugaban con la comida o con tierra, a veces llegaban a tropezar y caer… pero todo eso que hacían era la curiosidad que a todo niño impulsa a explorar su mundo, y sus niños tenían un mundo muy pequeño, pero les bastaba, por ahora.

Splinter terminó su té, se puso de pie y dejó el traste sucio en una tina de plástico que utilizaba para esto; fue a sentarse al lado de sus niños que se divertían con las travesuras de Daniel; con tantos peligros, sobre todo los humanos, no podía permitirse dejar por mucho tiempo solos a sus tortuguitas.

Se sentó a lado de los niños y disfrutó también de las travesuras de Daniel.

Acabó el capitulo, y mientras había anuncios comerciales, Miguel Ángel se puso rápidamente de pie, y se lanzó a los brazos de Splinter.

- ¡Papá! – grito la tortuguita que vestía una pijama con estampado de Tiger.

Splinter sintió que dejaba de respirar… jamás le había llamado papá.

- ¡Papá! – volvió a decir la tortuguita de la pijama con el estampado de Tiger - ¿nos llevas a tu trabajo? –

- ¡Sí! – gritaron las otras tortuguitas y se le fueron encima a Splinter, quien apenas pudo sostener el peso de los cuatro.

- ¿Sí papá? – dijo una tortuguita vestido con una pijama de estampado del osito Winnie Pooh - El papá de Daniel lo llevó a su trabajo y se divirtió mucho. -

- Tu trabajo también debe ser tan divertido con el trabajo del Señor Mitchel, papá. – dijo la tortuguita vestido con la pijama de estampado de un pequeño Efelante color morado.

- Papá, por favor. – insistió otra tortuguita porque Splinter no les decía si los iba a llevar a su trabajo; esta tortuguita tenía la pijama con el estampado del burrito color azul llamado Igor.

Splinter, al sentir que su corazón volvía a latir, apartó a las tortuguitas.

- Yo no tengo un trabajo a donde poder llevarlos, mis niños. -

- Aahh. - las tortuguitas se decepcionaron.

- Es hora de ir a la cama. –

No iba a explicarles por qué no tenía un trabajo como el Señor Henry, quizás en otro momento.

Se puso de pie, y guió a las tortuguitas a la colchoneta en la que dormían los cuatro juntos. A cada uno le dio su oso de peluche y los arropó.

- Oyasuminasai watashi… no kodomo-tachi [Buenas noches, hijos míos] – tibubeó un momento, pero logró que las palabras no lo sólo salieran de su garganta, sino de su corazón mismo.

- Oyasuminasai, papá.-

Los niños cerraron sus ojos y no tardaron mucho tiempo en quedarse dormidos.

Splinter, conmovido por esa paz que desprendían sus cuatro angelitos, los contemplaba.

No tenía mucho tiempo que comenzó a enseñarles el Ninjitsu y que les había dicho que lo llamaran Sensei; y por ese entrenamiento es que sus niños, por el cansancio, se dormían más rápido y ya no batallaba con ellos para hacerles dormir como antes, pero…

¿Desde qué momento él se convirtió en padre?

¿Desde qué momento sus niños lo habían visto no como su Maestro sino como su padre cuando ni siquiera es una tortuga como ellos?

Splinter suspiró.

En esos momentos cuando surgían dudas a las que no podía dar una respuesta, eran esos momentos en los que más se sentía solo, solo, no porque no fuera feliz con sus niños; solo, porque no estaba seguro si lo que hacía estaba bien para la formación de sus niños... de sus hijos.

- Watashi no kodomo-tachi… Mis hijos… -

Se inclinó y dio un beso en la frente de cada tortuguita, pero uno se despertó, no del todo, pero esos ojitos café clarito brillaban intensamente.

- Te quiero, papá. -

- Yo también te quiero… hijo. -

Leonardo volvió a dormirse.

Splinter había tenido que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas: al abandonar Japón, tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir en un país extraño; después, a vivir solo tras la pérdida de su Maestro Yoshi; luego, al cansancio por el cuidado de sus niños. Ahora, debía acostumbrarse a ser llamado papá y llamar hijos a sus tortuguitas; también tenía que acostumbrarse a esto, pero iba a ser mucho más sencillo y grato que cualquier otra cosa a la que haya tenido que acostumbrarse antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: Tiger, Winnie Pooh, Efelante e Igor son personajes de la serie de Disney: Winnie the Pooh. Acaso has visto, en tu país, que los bebés llevan su ropita, cobijas o hasta sus carreolas y pañaleras con la imagen de uno de estos personajes; aquí en México, Winnie Pooh es famoso para los accessorios de bebés, y se me ocurrió que las tortuguitas podrían usar pijamas con el estampado estos personajes.

* * *

Este fic lo he escrito en menos de una hora y es que no podía dejar pasar el día del padre sin escribir un fic especial por este día especial n.n y escrito en mi lap n.n

Recuerdo que en el capítulo 3 de 2k3 primer temporada, "Attack of the Mousers", Splinter le cuenta a Abril cómo él encontró a las tortugas y cómo es que todos empezaron a cambiar, y cómo le sorprendió que las tortuguitas hablaran y lo llamaran por su nombre;

pero,

yo me puse a divagar sobre en qué momento las tortuguitas habían llamado papá a Splinter, o cuándo fue que Splinter se dio cuenta que era padre de esas cuatro tortuguitas, y este fic es un pobre intento por explicar esta divagación.

La explicación es simple: la tele.

De la televisión se aprenden muchas cosas, o eso pasó conmigo n.n

Yo fui educada por la televisión.

(tal vez eso explique muchas cosas de mí xD)

Pero volviendo a la historia, yo divague que los niños al ver Daniel el travieso (u otras caricaturas) donde Daniel está con ese Señor que lo cuida y que vive con él y que lo quiere mucho y que él lo llama papá, pues los niños entonces sacaron la conclusión de que Splinter es su papá.

Ojala les haya gustado.

n.n


End file.
